


To keep (from ever) going back

by PandaFlower



Series: Amateur Poet Hour [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Admittedly Amateur Attempt, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In shadow I see only stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To keep (from ever) going back

**Author's Note:**

> This is an amateur attempt, please be kind.

To keep ( _from ever_ ) going back.

It’s human nature to let the bad overshadow the good,  
A defense mechanism to keep you from ever going back to pain.  
But when I walk in shadow I see only stars;  
Bright, incandescent bits of _okay_.

In the dichotomy of bone rattling chill and lethargic heat haze,  
My blanket just as easily becomes my protective awning.  
For when I am wrapped in shadow I see only stars;  
Bright, incandescent bits of _okay_.

Buried deep, beneath the looming _whywhywhy has this happened_  
Are bonfire nights, pancake mornings, and afternoon laughter.  
Under a cover of shadow I see only stars;  
Bright, incandescent bits of _okay_.

It’s human nature to bury the good with the bad,  
And never mind the gems among the ruins.  
But when I walk in shadow I see only stars;  
Bright, incandescent bits of _okay_.


End file.
